Pourquoi c'est si dur?
by Larosenoire77
Summary: Pourquoi a t il dit ses mots qui blesse, ? Il ne comprend pas que je souffre au fond de moi. Je l’aime a en crever. [billxtom]


Pourquoi a t il dit ses mots qui blesse? Il ne comprend pas que je souffre au fond de moi. Je l'aime a en crever mais lui préfère les blondes écervelé. Notre lien est trop puissant, je ne le contrôle plus. Cette amour me tue chaque jours un peu plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il ne se rend compte de rien, lorsque je chante notre chanson, il ne me regarde pas, il préfère les groupies en chaleur, notre lien ses brisé…. Tous est des ma faute….

Flash back :

_Tom, il faut que l'on parles._

_Pas maintenant je n'ai pas le temps._

_Tu n'as jamais le temps pour moi, c'est trop dur de voir son frère souffrir, ou tu t'en fou royalement. Je t'aime Tom. Comme je n'ai jamais aimer avant. Mais ça tu ne le comprend pas, tu ne veut pas voir que chaque jours, toutes ses petite attention sont pour toi. _

_Qu'es ce que tu me raconte, on est frère Bill._

_Tom, je ne plaisante pas, je t'aime, dis moi seulement que toi aussi. _

_Ou veut tu en venir ? Je t'aime Bill tu es mon frère, mais c'est tous… _

_Et bien moi, je t'aime plus encore, et sa me détruit doucement, mais tu ne vois rien. Toute ses filles qui passe leur nuit avec toi, j'aimerai être a leur place…._

_Tu es dingue Bill, faut te faire soigné…._

_La porte claque, il est partit sans même m'écouté. Comme chaque soir, il va aller se bourrer la gueule et rentré avec une fille et le lendemain il ne se rappellera pas de son prénom. Comme j'aimerai qu'une nuit, il m'offre son cœur._

Fin du flash back. 

Les mots on encore une fois été dur, mais c'est terminer, je ne veut plus souffrir, il faut que je l'oublie. Oublier, pour vivre enfin. Il ne m'aime pas, Gus ma pourtant dis que si, mais son attitude me prouve le contraire. Trois mois ont passé depuis que je lui ai avouer mes sentiments. Trois mois, qu'il m'évite, qu'il ne me parle qu'en cas de nécessité. Je n'en peux plus.

Les larmes coulent encore, l'une d'elle s'écrase au sol, plus loin en bas. C'est tellement haut. Je vois les gens en bas, ils sont minuscule. Je sais que personne ne viendra me cherché ici.

Je chante cette chanson qui prend tellement de sens aujourd'hui :

_Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich,  
Spring nicht.   
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.   
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht._

Je veux me libéré, cela n'a plus de sens. Il ne m'aime pas, je dois me faire une raison, je n'en peux plus de faire semblant, de sourire en public pour le groupe, ils s'en sortiront sans moi… j'entend une voix, qui m'appelle. C'est dans ma tête, il est inquiet. Mon téléphone sonne, je sais que c'est lui. J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix, une dernière fois….

_Bill, c'est Tom, ou es tu ?_

_Loin, pourquoi ?_

_Arrêtes je t'en pris, qu'es ce qui ne va pas, je sens ta peur. Dis moi ou tu es, je t'en pris ?_

_Je ne peux pas ! Rien ne me retiendras plus, je suis fatigué, je vais me laisser aller. Ça ira mieux ensuite. _

_NON ! Dis moi ou tu es ? il faut que l'on parle Bill. Je ne te comprend plus…._

_Laisse moi partir, tu n'auras plus besoin de comprendre après…_

_Je ne suis pas d'accord, dis moi ou tu es ? tu me fait peur bill, tu panique. Ou es tu ??_

_Adieu Tom, je t'aime…_

Je raccroche, je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues alors que je vois son visage. Comment va t il répondre a cela, peut être qu'il sent fiche pas mal que je meurt. J'aimerai tellement savoir ce qu'il ressent. Je me demande comment ils feront sans moi, comment lui vivra cette épreuve….

Le bord n'est qu'a quelque centimètre maintenant. La nuit est tombé, je sens le vent s'engouffré dans mes cheveux long. Mes larmes n'ont pas cesser de coulé. Les gens me regardent, et bien quoi, je veux mourir, ils ne savent pas qui je suis, il ne me voit pas assez. J'entend des pas derrière moi.

Pourquoi est il venu ? comment m'a t il retrouvé ? je ferme les yeux et m'approche encore plus du bord, j'entend sa respiration saccadé. Il a peur et je le sens, je veux qu'il parte.

_Comment m'as tu retrouvé ? _

_Grâce a David, il m'a dit qu'il y avait de l'agitation non loin du studio, des gens ton reconnu et nous ont téléphoné. Je suis venu des que j'ai su._

_Pars ! tu n'as rien a faire la. A moins que tu veuille me voir m'écraser au sol. Tous sera plus simple…._

_Arrête, et explique moi ? qu'es ce qui t'arrive, je ne te suit plus…._

_Tu ne vois rien, tu ne comprend rien… tu… crois … que c'est… facile pour … moi… te voir … avec… toutes… ses filles… Je … t'aime Tom… mais je … ne … peux… plus…_

_Tu te détruit tous seule Bill, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne sait plus se parlé, ni se comprendre, qu'es ce qui c'est passé ? _

_Laisse moi ! pars ! Fais ta vie, sans t'occupé de moi…_

J'avance doucement, la vue est superbe, je le sens tous prêt de moi, mais je m'en fiche. Les sirènes retentissent. Ils seront bientôt la pour me trouvé étalé par terre, briser, mais libre.

_Bill arrête. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, je t'en pris regarde moi, dit il dans un sanglot. _

Si je le regarde tous partira en fumer, je n'aime pas le voir pleurer. Je ne supporte pas le ton inquiet de sa voix.

_je t'en prix, pars Tom, tu ne peux pas comprendre. _

_Qu'es ce que je ne peux pas comprendre… que j'ai la trouille des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi… ou alors cette souffrance silencieuse qui te tue chaque jour un peu plus ? REPOND MOI !_

_Pourquoi me fais tu si mal ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour que cela arrive ! Ou alors j'en ai trop fait…Laisse moi partir, tu ne souffrira pas de mon absence…_

_Mais regarde moi ! REGARDE MOI BILL, hurla t'il._

Je tourne doucement mes yeux vers lui, ses grand yeux noisette perlé de larmes, je ne supporte pas. Je n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait tans maigrit, ses yeux sont plein d'amour de détresse, et de peur…. Je l'aime a en crever. Le plus dur a voir, ce sont ses yeux, qui étaient si rieur, joyeux. Aujourd'hui ils sont terne, sans vie… Pourquoi ?

_Tu dis que je ne vois rien, mais c'est toi qui n'a rien vue, tu était obsédé par ta propre souffrance que tu n'as pas vue la mienne. Bill je t'en prix, descend de la et regarde moi. Fais face a se que nous sommes devenu…_

_Oublie moi Tom, oublie que tu as eu un frère, et qu'il a fait que des conneries, qu'il t'a fait souffrir…_

_Je ne peux pas t'oublié Bill, tu es en moi, comme je suis en toi, si tu saute, je ne survivrai pas. Je me laisserai mourir, pour te rejoindre. Je t'en pris, laisse moi te dire ce que je ressent…._

_A part de la pitié, je ne vois pas se que tu peux ressentir…._

_Si je ressentais de la pitié je ne serai pas la Bill, a essayé de te sauver. Je t'en pris !_

_Pourquoi es tu venu ? _

_Pour te ramener avec moi, et qu'on vive comme avant sans se soucier de se que disent les gens. Je t'aime bill, mais ce n'est pas possible…_

_Pars tu n'aura plus d'ennuie avec moi, je ne peux pas continué ainsi_

_Toi seule peut te sortir de la Bi…._

_DEGAGEEEE !_

J'ai hurlé toute ma souffrance dans se mots, je le vois reculé, pourquoi ça fait si mal, pourquoi ne m'aime t'il pas comme je l'aime. Je regarde en bas, les gens se sont regroupé, je l'entend pleurer, il ne sais plus quoi faire. Il panique, je le sens… .

Tans pis, il assistera a tous ça, mais il faut que cette douleur s'arrête….

Le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, une dernière fois, je pose mais yeux sur lui, que j'aime au point de mourir pour oublié….

_Je t'aime Tom, ne l'oublie jamais. _

Je me laisse tombé, mes jambes n'ont plus la force de me soutenir, je l'entend hurlé… mais bien vite plus rien ne m'atteint.

Le choc est rude, mais j'entend les gens autour de moi hurlé et crier, la douleur, je ne la ressent pas, un filet de sang obscurcit ma vue. Ses yeux me hante encore quelque seconde. Et enfin je me sens libéré.

Pourquoi j'entend encore sa voix, je ne devrais plus…

_Mr Kaulitz, votre frère est dans le coma depuis 15 mois, il serait peut être temps de…_

_De quoi hein ? Je ne vais pas le tuer, mais qu'es ce qui vous prend a tous, il va se réveillé, je le sens. _

_J'en doute très fortement, Mr Kaulitz, ou s'il se réveille, il sera un légume toute sa vie, c'est ce que vous voulez pour lui ? Laissez le partir c'est mieux ainsi._

Je suis vivant, mais comment ? Ils doivent me laissez partir, je ne veux pas être un légume, Tom je t'en pris prend la bonne décision, tu sais ce que j'aurai voulu, on en avait parlé….

_Laissez moi seule, s'il vous plait ?_

Sa voix c'est adoucie, il réfléchit, j'imagine bien son visage.

_Bill, je t'en pris il faut que tu m'aides, je ne sais plus quoi faire, tu me manque tellement. 15 mois que tu m'as abandonner, je n'en peux plus, je suis fatigué. Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? je me souvient de notre discutions un soir a l'hôtel, tu ne voudrais pas que je te laisse en vie, tu souffrirai plus vivant que mort, mais je n'arrive pas a imaginé ma vie sans toi. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'espère que tu me comprends, je t'aime Bill et tu sera mieux la haut…. On se retrouvera bientôt crois moi ! je ne te laisserai pas petit frère…._

Il pleure, je le sens, comme j'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras, et lui dire que tous ira bien. Que rien est définitif. Il ma embrasser au coin de la lèvre. Un adieu déchirant. Mais je ne souffre pas.

_- Mr Kaulitz c'est terminé, il est parti…._


End file.
